


Words of Encouragement

by geneticallyemancipated



Series: Repo/Devil’s Carnival Crossover Universe [2]
Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Crossover, Encouragement, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mag is best godmama, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallyemancipated/pseuds/geneticallyemancipated
Summary: Shilo is worried about her upcoming audition to become one of the new His Ladies of Virtue alongside her mother Marni and god-mother Mag. She visits Mag for some words of encouragement.
Relationships: Blind Mag | Magdalene Defoe & Shilo Wallace
Series: Repo/Devil’s Carnival Crossover Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Words of Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This takes place in a TDC/Repo RP crossover universe where Shilo and her family are in Heaven before being cast down to hell and becoming Wick. This was before she got together with Lucifer.
> 
> Also, Zamar is the name given to Saar Hendelman's background character seen in Alleluia by my RP partner.

The evenings in Magdalene Defoe’s home were usually peaceful and quiet, almost too quiet. There were times Mag lamented about living in the house on her own, but on this night, she couldn’t help but well up with pride.

The very next day, she was going to be sitting in the sound stage audience of Heavenly Productions Incorporated next to her best friend Marni Wallace and her husband Nathan as her goddaughter, Shilo, performed an audition to become the latest member of His Ladies of Virtue as a backup singer. It was high time they received a new member after the dismissal of the Author’s daughter, Amber. That prissy woman could barely hold a note to save her life. Whereas Mag had every ounce of faith in Shilo to live up to her family’s talent, if not outshine them. Mag was currently the leader of His Ladies of Virtue, but she wouldn’t have been surprised if her goddaughter stepped up into her position when she eventually retired. Shilo spent her entire life dreaming of singing alongside her mother and godmother on stage and was given from a young age training by Zamar, one of the finest Birds of Song and a close family friend of the Wallaces. She always did.

Mag remembered the first time she held Shilo as a baby. Neither she nor the Wallace parents had experienced being children, as they were created directly by the Author as young adults, so the sight of a tiny, fragile angel was a surreal sight to see. She was honored to be given the role of young Shilo’s godmother by her best friend, and from the moment she first laid eyes on the tiny bundle, she knew she was always going to love the child like her own. And loved her like her own child she did, and Shilo viewed her as a second mother.

Of course, Mag had considered having children of her own, but she hadn’t been in any relationships for a while since her last lover, a man she thought was going to be with her for the rest of her life, suddenly disappeared one day. Rumors spread around that he was banished to a place defective creations were discarded called ‘the Pit’, but Nathan, who worked as a higher Beast of Prey, wouldn’t confirm nor deny this rumor for her sake. As much as the disappearance of her lover left her devastated for years, she eventually came to accept that she was probably never going to see him again, for she had no other choice. As of recently, however, she came to realize she might have interest for her longtime friend, Zamar. Perhaps she could talk to him about the possibility of a romantic relationship with him but at a later time.

The ring of the doorbell managed to catch Mag off guard. “Now who could that be at this hour?” She asked herself as she approached her front door to peek through the peephole. Outside stood her goddaughter, anxiously rocking on her feet and twiddling her thumbs in the dim light of the front porch. Mag wasted no time opening the door, greeting Shilo with a warm smile.

“Hello, Shilo, please come in.” She stepped to the side to let her goddaughter gingerly step inside of the house before closing the door. “What brings you here so late? Shouldn’t you be home preparing for the audition tomorrow?”

Shilo stood silently for a moment, her eyes darting up and down as she tried to find her words before meeting Mag’s gaze once more. “Yeah, but that’s why I came over. I haven’t been able to focus all evening,” she set her messenger bag down on the ground and opened it to retrieve a few sheets of paper from a folder inside. “And I figured seeing you would help me calm down a bit.”

Of course, Mag realized, Shilo must have been anxious about her audition. The poor child was such a worry wart by nature that Mag would have been more surprised if she wasn’t feeling anxious. Besides, it was normal to feel such a way before such a big audition, even though Mag was so used to performing for all kinds of shows as one of the top Birds of Song that she was at most a bit uneasy before her audition for His Ladies of Virtue years ago. It was also not too much of a shock that Shilo chose to come to Mag for comfort as she had been her go-to person besides her mother since she was a child. It also was no secret Shilo heavily looked up to Mag as a singer for as long as she could remember, and Mag knew how much her support meant to her. Along with her parents, Mag had been rooting for Shilo to peruse her life-long dream of singing alongside her and Marni.

The two women took a seat on the opposite sides of the smaller couch. “I bet I can guess the piece they want you to perform.” Mag chuckled, prompting Shilo’s lips to twitch into an amused smile for a brief moment because Mag was right. At just about every Birds of Song audition, they typically require their applicants to perform Heaven’s anthem, “Alleluia”, along with another musical piece of their choosing.

“I’ve been practicing all day and was doing fine until about an hour ago,” Shilo explained as she sat on the couch while Mag walked into her kitchen. The sheets of paper Shilo clutched were clearly slightly crumpled from being held in that same tight grip for a while.

Mag opened the refrigerator with a glass in her hand and poured some fresh, cold water from the dispenser inside. “Well, in that case, maybe you should put that sheet music away for the night and take some time to relax.” Closing the door, she walked back into the living room before placing the cup of water onto a coaster in front of Shilo on the coffee table, taking her spot on the opposite end of the small couch.

“I bet I can guess the piece they want you to perform.” The soprano chuckled, prompting Shilo’s lips to twitch into an amused smile for a brief moment because Mag was right. At just about every Birds of Song audition, they typically require their applicants to perform Heaven’s anthem, “Alleluia”, along with another musical piece of their choosing.

“Yeah, I plan on singing one of your songs, as well.” Shilo tossed the sheet music onto the table and picked up the glass to take a sip of the water. The refreshing, chilly feeling of the water in her system helped calm her nerves a little, but not much. “‘Deliver Me’.”

Flattered, Mag smiled from ear to ear. “Your voice will suit that one very nicely.” She glanced at the small pile of paper on the coffee table before turning back to Shilo with relaxed smile. “I remember once when you were but a little baby, I was trying to practice that song for a show while Zamar was playing the piano with you in his arms. You kept on interrupting us by smashing the piano keys with your tiny hands, like you were trying to help. It was the cutest thing ever.”

Shilo rolled her eyes. “Of course, you tell that story at whatever chance you get.” The two women shared a bit of belly laughs before the noise died down back into a deafening silence.

“Now, tell me,” Mag asked, with a bit of concern in her voice. “Is there anything you are most nervous about for tomorrow?”

Shilo took a moment to sip more water before answering. “I just… I’m just afraid it might all go horribly wrong.”

“Shilo, sweetie,” Mag said, scooting a bit closer. “What’s the worst that could possibly happen? You make a minor mistake? They say ‘no’? No matter what happens, it won’t be the end of the world--.”

“I’d be a failure.” Shilo blurted out.

Hearing that Mag’s heart sunk. “Shilo…”

“All that hard work would be for nothing. All that training from Zamar. All the support from you, Mom, and Dad. All that dreaming wasted!”

Tears threatened to roll down Shilo’s face, hiding it inside her hand away from her godmother as she let out a small, soft sob. Mag scooted right next to her with her arms out to enfold the smaller woman into a warm, tight hug. “Shilo, look at me,” She lifted Shilo’s chin for her to meet her stern gaze, keeping the arm around her tightly. “You have worked very hard to get to this moment. You aren’t a failure. No matter the outcome, we all will always be very proud of you.” She gave her goddaughter a soft kiss on the forehead before holding her in her arms again, slightly rocking like she’d rock baby Shilo all those years ago. “We’ll always love you, Shilo. Don’t you ever forget that.”

Shilo sniffed before softly croaking. “Can you sing me the ‘Wonderful World’ song… please?”

Mag simply smiled at her before she began singing to her the lullaby that never failed to relax her since she was a baby. “I see trees of green, red roses too. I see them bloom for me and you. And I think to myself what a wonderful world. I see skies of blue and clouds of white. The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night. And I think to myself what a wonderful world,” Mag started to stroke goddaughter’s hair, another method of calming her down she and her parents always used and never failed. All the while, she continued to rock with Shilo in her arms while the young Wallace’s eyes started to get droopy and she let out a small yawn.

“The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky. Are also on the faces of people going by. I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do. They're really saying I love you. I hear babies crying, I watch them grow. They'll learn much more than I'll never know. And I think to myself what a wonderful world. Yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world.” At this point, Shilo had fallen asleep. Always worked like a charm. Mag carefully stood up and laid Shilo on the couch, making sure her head was carefully elevated with the pillow before she went off to fetch a nice, warm blanket for her. Shilo let out a sharp inhale in her sleep as Mag gently covered Shilo with the blanket. Making sure Shilo was comfortable and tucked in, Mag decided it was best just to let her goddaughter sleep on the couch for the night, she was going to need all the rest she could get. The audition wasn’t until the next afternoon anyway, but Mag figured she could get up early to make sure Shilo wakes up on time to run home and get herself ready for her big day.

Mag gave Shilo one last look to make sure she was comfortable and sound asleep before clicking off the living room light and walking towards her own room to turn in for the night.


End file.
